The Loot Of The Evil Curse
by Lynn12
Summary: Moving South If you like Lord of the rings, This combines both....so read and find out what happened to Mulan as she goes on the dangerous roads, fights mysterious creatures! I am sure that you will enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

~*~Hi guys, it's Lynn again, I have another story idea and I hope that you like it. 

~I own none of the characters, the only thing I own is the story plot and maybe some incoming characters along the way. You could say that it will relate a lot to Lord of the rings but I promise this all my own doing! But I kind of wanted it to be like relating to Lord of the Rings so...that will be why it will sound like it, so don't yell or get mad at me ok!

Chapter 1: The Untold Tales

It was long ago that four diamonds were made, Even though large as a hand and as beautiful as a piece of art, they were cursed. At mount Zu Lack they were made by an evil demon, who was hell himself. He made these diamonds and cursed them when he heard villagers and men coming after him. And wanted them to pay. He had later desisted and the diamonds were taken. Going there separate ways, to be never found again. But if they ever were found and taken to mount Zu Lack it would unleash a power only one person could destroy. But if that one person did not succeed all of China and their people would be doomed forever! As years went by, The great Emperor himself found one of these great diamonds in a snowy mountain top, and was amazed by it's beauty. 

But in later years he found out that it was one of the diamonds from Zu Lack's treasures. The markings on it had giving it away, he read scrolls and all of the history of China, and their founding's and stories. He was fearful to find that he was holding one of the keys to China's deathliest trap for evil. Hearing the stories himself made him worry, he knew that the diamond would not be safe. Though he could not destroy the diamond that would leave him only one more choice.

The huge, red, imperial doors, of the emperor's house opened to let in a young and well trained General. He walked with pride and dignity, holding the handle of his sword that was tied to his side and with a shiny red cape that flowed with him as he walked, it made all the others look pathetic. He had gold with back armor on; he was the best of the best. As he approached his majesty, he bowed down and waited for the Emperor to say something. "Stand!" Ordered the Emperor. The young General stood up tall and proud, looking straight ahead at his Emperor. The Emperor knew him well, for his bravery and strength. He knew that he would be the perfect one to keep hold of the deadly jewel. "How are the reports on the Hun's, General?" 

"Good Sir, there are no signs of them!" He said proudly. 

"Good." He paused. And began to get up from his royal red chair and step down, slowly down the imperial stairs. "What about your wife?"

The General smiled a bit then turned serious once again, "She is pregnant Sir!" 

The Emperor smiled; "Lets hope that your child will inherited your skills!" He paused and walked towards him and smiled. "For I have another duty for you to take care of, and it means that you will even have to risk your life!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yea I know that's it's short but I kind of just wanted to though a little at you to get your attention! Please review and tell me what you think, thanks! 


	2. Disturbing

~All right you guys here is the 2nd chapter! I really hope that you like it! It will get a lot better and more interesting but you know! But any ways I promise you that this story will be of my very best work and this story will be of mystery and tons of adventure. And don't forget that it does relate to the story line of Lord of the rings but I'm adding a lot of my own thoughts and ideas and I hope you will like it! And none of the Mulan character I own....pity! lol. 

~*~ Don't for get to tell me what you think! Thanks!~*~

Chapter 2: Disturbing

Seventeen years have passed since the great General was received with the great and all deadly diamond. But before that, he had been in war, and didn't really even see the diamond that he had hide in his home and told no one about, for he was sworn to secretly. Even though he won the battle he had lost something of his. He unable to walk on his own at times, he's leg had been injured by going into war and having a sword go through it. It was shattered but he still could at least limp on it. Ever since then he resorted to his Cain when getting around. His hopes were lost when he got the news that he had a girl. He had so wanted to have a son, to take his place. He had grown to love his here daughter, her name was Mulan! Even though she was different, Fa Zhou, could see that she had his traits of adventure, strength and spirit but it would also bring dishonor to the family, she was not fit to be a bride she had failed the Matchmakers test. 

She had latter proven to him, on the day that the Huns attacked that she was more then just some young farm girl, she was a hero. He had become proud of her and was glad and honored by having his here daughter. 

As the dark, cold nights went on after war, Fa Zhou felt himself more draw to the Diamond, he would go in the secret room to where he had kept it all these long years and would stare at it, as if it were talking to him and telling him what to do. Yet he could not understand it, it was in the language of the devil. For those many nights he dared not to touch it, for every time he did, he would feel a sense of pain and evil in it. He began to get use to the sounds the callings he had finally picked it up. And from that night forward would be hypnotized and cursed as he listened and fled it in his hand. He thought nothing of it, and told no one of what he was experiencing. He was falling he was losing his strength to the will of the Diamond. His mind was telling him to leave it but his heart was searching the other direction. 

They were coming! 

Mulan was outside in her garden breathing in the air that brought to her the beautiful, and exotic scents of the wild flowers and the moist air of the fresh wet grass that had been hit with a light rain that night. The sun came out and beat on the grass and plants to make things drier. She strolled through her garden thinking and wondering where he beloved Shang was right now? It had been two mounts since she had seen him and it harder everyday not getting word on him not even a letter! She looked up at the beautiful blossom tree and watched as its flowers moved and sailed through the wind that carried them. Mulan sighed, it was calm and she enjoyed it, as she sighed at the sight she began to move her feet to where the small bench was under the magnolia blossom tree. She sat down on the smooth seat and stared off into the distance. She pondered many times' weather she should write to Shang. She wouldn't know what to say? Not even how to address it! She thought to herself, she didn't want to sound like she had some type of feelings for him! 

She stopped her thoughts right when she heard footsteps pounding lightly on the soft grass as it made it's way to her. Mulan hearing this looked up and saw her own father sanding there in front of her. She smiled, "Hi, Baba" Her father smiled and slightly nodded his head and sat down next to her in silence. Mulan wanted to tell him how much she wanted to see Shang but she knew that it would totally be improper for her to blurt out her feelings like that to her father. She knew that it wasn't allowed so she stopped herself and said something similar as to what some of her concerns were but did not make them noticeable that she had strong feelings foe her Captain. "I wonder how Shang is doing?" Asked Mulan. 

Fa Zhou looked at his daughter, for he knew what she was thinking! He could just tell by the last two months that had pasted that she had feelings for him and he knew that she was trying to hide it but it was no good, he knew. "I am sure, my daughter that he is doing fine. He is probably in the army training more men as his job and responsibility accounts on him to do." He paused and watched as he smile faded ever so slowly. "You will probably never hear from him again because of it, so don't keep your hopes up, my child." He got up and began to walk away using the hard wooden chain that held him up. Mulan look on to him in hurt. She never heard this before. She had noticed that in the last couple weeks that her father was starting to act like a different man and father. She did not like it one bit. He would have never said that to her even if it was the truth. Something was up and she knew it! She would have to find out what it was that was changing her father into becoming this mean father that she did not know. 

Mulan was in her room in peace writing a letter to Shang, She took her care, pride and love into writing it. As she was about tot sign it her father right away appeared in her doorway. Mulan took the letter quickly into her hands, crumpling it to make sure it was hidden ok, and placed it on her lap. Fa Zhou looked at her and smiled. "Your mother and Grandmother went to go get some things at the market, if you want you can still go and catch up with them?" He said opening the opportunity to her. 

Mulan just shook her head and smiled at her father, "I'm ok." Fa Zhou nodded and was about to leave when he heard the small crackling of the paper behind him. He turned his head to face her and looked down at her lap. As he saw the small light brown piece of paper in Mulan's hand, he knew that she was sending a letter to Shang. Fa Zhou tried to act all nice but his anger was rising and he was trying to keep it in for as long as possible. He smiled and kindly asked, "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing......" She gulped and made the paper smaller in her hand. 

"Mulan....I told you not to bother him! He is busy, too busy to even write back to you!" He said snapping at his own daughter. He could see that there was hurt in her eyes. He made her heart break in two. 

"Dad......." She whispered softly in hurt, "How.....Can.... you say that?" She asked, as the warm wet tears began to roll down her cheek. Part of him was angry but the other just wanted to apologies and tell her that he was sorry. There was just so much going on and it was hurting his head. He put his hand on his head and rubbed it, though it did nothing to stop the thoughts and pain that were going on his head. Mulan just stared at him confused and hurt. He was definitely acting weird and she hated it. "What's happened to you?" She asked scared with what and how he would react to her question. 

Fa Zhou looked at her and started, he was hurting inside and out, all because of what he thought was a myth, a legend. When really all the storied that he heard were now coming true and the curse, well the curse was upon him now and he could not escape it. The diamond was to blame! He just felt like dieing and getting it over with. He didn't want to hurt anyone especially his daughter. He shook his head, "I don't know.........." He simply said, he raised up and began leaving Mulan in a raise of confusion. He frowned and left her in her room. 

Mulan was worried and feared all in one. She took out her letter and carefully opened it and read it over. As she read through it, she began to feel disgusted with it, she didn't like what she write and she didn't like with what was going on with her father acting the way he was. And what was strange to her was when he told her he didn't know. She was confused. She took her letter and crumpled it up again but this time it went in her trash can. 

Night went by quick, All were asleep and everything was quiet. Fa Zhou laid silent in his bed. He was peaceful till all of a sudden he felt him self feeling warm and uncomfortable. He began to hear soft faints if whispers the same whispers that came from the diamond. It spoke in the same language of the dark side. It made him quiver and shake as he heard it become louder and louder until he jerked up, with eyes wide open. He looked over to his sleeping wife, she was still asleep. He got up and got his Cain and began to walk. He was shaking and trembling. The voices stopped when he opened the door to where his army equipment was, he got his lantern and carried it with him as began to slide a huge bookshelf out of the way. There was a small entrance but inside it was as big as the temple outside their house. He slowly walked in and on a small post was the diamond resting on a red silk pillow. He slowly went up to it and picked it up. He stood there like that for minutes listening to it and taking in what it said but didn't understand a word. 

It was now suddenly speaking, the language he knew. His language and he could understand, "You can't hide.....We're coming!" It spoke. Fa Zhou shocked and breath taken by it had then dropped it. As he began to slowly pick it up, he could no longer touch it, it was hot and when he was about to pick it up he then saw a flash of fire fill his mind for that one second and it screamed to him. He stood up and was now shaking. The demons were coming and they wanted the diamond. He started it, he knew he had set it off. If only he would have left it alone or gone to the Emperor, who had told him from the beginning to never listen to the voice of the diamond for it would get deeper and louder. It was calling for its master!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah I know it's like the lord of the rings but they are like both my favorite movies and I thought it would be cool to put them and combine them together in one you know????? Well please review and tell e what you think! Thanks! 


	3. Fallen General

  
~Thank you for the reviews! And if you can when you review my you tell me any ideas or things that you might think would be interesting you might want to hear because there are a lot of things that I could write about you know. Thing or scenes really that have to do with Lord of the rings and Mulan. Well I hope you enjoy! Please do write a review! Thanks again!

Chapter 3: The Fallen General 

It was dawn; the night had left Fa Zhou with a terrible feeling in his heart. He had betrayed his Emperor, his king. He had failed. He could not bear to think about what was going to happen to him, his family, and China. Who or what would come after the diamond. He wished the diamond had never came to him. But he knew that if he had not taken it and refused the Emperor that he would have been dishonorable to his here lord. 

Fa Zhou awoke to the bright and warm sunlight of the red sun. He lowly got out of his warm bed and went into the kitchen to have some tea. The others awoke moments later, getting ready and having their breakfast. When around him they stayed quiet, he did not want to talk. He did not want to be bothered by them. Yes he loved them, he figured if he did not speak it would be for the best. They stayed their distance and ate their breakfast in silence. 

Mulan and the others went to the market to get a few things for dinner. Fa Zhou had rejected their the offer of accompanying them. He did not want to take a chance, leaving the diamond alone. Not knowing what was going to happen or if anything in that matter was going to happen to it. 

Mulan was in the market with her mother and grandmother. She still could not get over the weird behavior that her father was acquiring with. She could not answer why; she wondered what she did or if she did not prove well enough to be a good daughter to him, even if she was a hero. Then suddenly a throbbing pain in her head came to her immediate attention. She placed her hand on her head; the pain was bad and yet so sudden. She winched. "Mulan, are you ok?" Her dear mother asked, as she was putting some fresh fruit into her basket. 

"I don't know...." She said winching of the pain in her head. 

"Well how about you head on home and rest; we should just be here for a little longer any ways." 

Mulan nodded her head and headed back home. As she ventured alone back onto the trail leading to her home. The pain began to feel lesser and more to it's self. Trees were along the path to her home, everyway you would look there would be a row of endless trees. As she listened closely, she began to hear nothing, in a matter of fact it was too quiet. She turned around and began to look all about wondering where the animals were, and the people. All of a sudden a deep whisper of some sort of language spoke to her. Mulan turned around quickly and saw nothing. She wondering what she was hearing what was going on, things were beginning to get weirder and weirder as the days pasted by. "What could that be?" She asked herself. Again she heard the voice, it was a male's, but it seemed almost like a demon's, that little kids would dream about and have nightmares when they are young. The voice got closer and louder to her ears. She was now frightened what could the voice be? And where was it coming from? She began to run and run faster and faster the more she could clearly hear it calling to her. Tears were almost present to her soft gentle eyes of hers. As she got to her house she opened the big wooden door that surrounded her house. The voice had stopped as soon as she shut the big and heavy door. Mulan leaned on the doors and sighed. 

She looked back and fourth slowly, breathing hard. There was nothing. "I must have a bad headache....." She thought. 

As she began to walk towards her house she heard nothing, the wind was now colder, she shivered as she walked up the stairs to her house. Each stair she would look around to see if she could see her father, but there was no one to be seen. But as Mulan looked at the door, she noticed that it was open. She walked in and surveyed the area carefully. She worried about her father. As she took one more step she then heard a screeching sound it sounded almost unnatural. "Father?!" She called out in worry. She ran, through the house calling upon her father's name. She could now hear him, screaming and yelling and telling someone to back away. Swords collided and the same screeching noise that she had heard before became present. She entered the storage room where her father's sword and equipment were. 

For as she looked up she saw her father on the ground, covered in blood, trying to crawl away as the four of the men came closer and closer to him. They were dark, in black and ragged cloaks, for as she looked at them she could not see a face or anything not even their hands. They had dark gray armor on, that covered their hands and feet. Without question she ran to her father and got his sword. She got back up quick and approached them. They quickly turned facing her with their swords. The swords were not shinny like hers, And the guys looked like some sort of death, or evil. Something that had just came from a horror story. She did remember hearing long ago when she was a child stories of nine demons covered in black looking for something that was there's, but she did not know? She did not have time to think or decide who or what they were. "Mulan get the fire! Throw it at them!" Yelled her father, as he tried to cover up his wound in his stomach with his hands. She stared at them but turned quickly to retrieve the fire. That her father had must have dropped when they hit him. She took it and swung it catching them on fire. 

Just then a man came in, with old clothing on, a pointy hat, and a long graybeard. With his staff he murmured some form of language then took his staff and pounded it into the ground. The men in black were quickly driven away by him. Mulan watched as the mysterious figure came into her house and scared them away. She quickly got to her feet and leaned next to her dieing father. She cradled his head in her arms, "Baba?....." She spoke in a soft faint whisper. 

"My daughter, I have...not been good to you and...I am sorry, please forgive me....." Pleaded Fa Zhou. 

"Yes...Baba." Mulan could feel her warm tears now shedding down her cheeks. 

"Here....." He opened her hands and placed something inside them, then closed them up. "Take this....you have to promise me to...keep this safe and secret, no one must know about it.....It's a weapon....A deadly one." He coughed, trying to finish up his last words before he parted with his daughter. Mulan cried. Fa Zhou looked up at the tall elderly figure that was above him. He knew who he was and why he was here, he just smiled a bit and nodded his head. "Mulan.....Take care of this family, take them somewhere safe...This man in front of you is a wizard, he will explain everything...." He tightened his grip on Mulan's hands. "You have been the best gift to me and all our family, I know...you wont let us down...."

"Baba, what are you talking about? What's going on? Who we're they? Baba, please stay with me......." Mulan pleaded. 

"I...I...Love you....My Mu...Lan....." He closed his eyes slowly and his grip on Mulan fell. Mulan shook him lightly and pleaded for him to come back. She cried and cried Her father was dead and she did not know what to do. 

The wizard placed his hand on Mulan's shoulder; Mulan turned around quickly, not realizing that he was still there. "Who...who are you?" She asked. "What's going on?" 

He looked at her with concern, know knowing that Fa Zhou had not told her all. And that he know would have to explain to her who he was and what was going to happen if they didn't move quickly. "I am Gundal, I am a wizard, I'm here to help you." Mulan looked down at her father. 

"A wizard? But you can't be....."

"A wizard, there are a lot of things that you don't know that are out there. Like the diamond that you hold in your hand right now." Mulan raised her brow in confusion; she opened her palm and saw the small, round diamond. She looked at it weird and confused. 

"My father said it was a weapon but....it's a diamond?" Mulan asked as she sniffled. Tears were still flowing down her face with pain, anger and confusion.

"He is right, I will explain more later right now we have to get someone that you know, he will help us, he knows you better then I do...."

"But what about my father, my mother and my grandmother?" She paused as she got his attention. "What about them?" She cried. 

"We are going to the shrine to call upon Mushu. Your family we will protect and take care of....now please we don't have much time, we must get him then leave!" Explained Gundal then headed out the door. Mulan followed but before she did, she took one last look at her father, tears flowed through her eyes and hit her cheeks, she bended down and placed a kiss on the top of her fathers head. "Bye, Baba." She sniffed. "I won't...Let you down...." She stood up and then followed the elderly and wise wizard to her shrine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know it's sad! But know it's up to Mulan to destroy it....a lot more explaining will come up and you should get a better and clearer idea as to what's kind of going on, lol. Well I hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think! heheh. I know that school is starting soon so I will try to write as much as possible for you guys! Thanks again! Oh and yes I know that the Wizards name is not Chinese but you know i kind of figured or really made him to have like a wizardry kind of name you know. 


	4. Wanting The Truth

~Thanks for the reviews, This story does relate to Lord of the Rings. I hope you like the next chapter. And just so you know that there is romance in this story. Well please read and review! 

Chapter 4: Wanting the truth

It began to rain; Mulan followed Gundal as he walked up the stairs to her Shrine. She lowered her head down, she missed her father. Memories passed through her like a flash of light. Tears formed in her eyes, her hair and the rain began to get heavy the more she cried. She had wished none of this had happened. It was like a nightmare that she couldn't escape. She felt trapped in her world, a world that now seemed weird and new to her. What she had just seen happen the things that she heard everything, it was like hell broke loose and nothing could explain and stop with what was going on. And the Diamond that she now was holding her hand made her feel strange, she felt as if she was holding a part of her father for some strange reason. 

"Come...." Said Gundal, Mulan stood by him she waiting for what was going to happen. This was going by all so quickly that she didn't have anytime to think. A tear rolled down her cheek. Gundal looked at her and frowned. "I know that this is hard, but what has been giving to you has to be destroyed. See..... your father was giving this diamond to protect for these long years. He swore never to tell any one for the dark side would hear and go after it." 

"Dark side?" Mulan asked. 

"Dark side, the ones that are of pure evil, The lord of evil, the demon made four diamonds that would be rejoined so one day they would destroy all of China and it's people and concur." Answered Mushu. Mushu smiled as much as he could even though he knew what had just happened. Mulan smiled and cried of joy as she took her little friend in his arms. "I know...I know." Comforted Mushu as he patted her on the shoulder. "But you have to be strong now; we need you to help us, to help save China." 

"The question is, do you want to help us for now you are a victim and the dark lord knows that you know have it. When your father took it he saw something on it, a lettering that is used by the demons. Do you see anything?" Gundal started at Mulan, she did what she was told and began to look at the diamond. She moved it around in her fingers seeing if she would see anything but there was nothing. 

"There's nothing, why what does it mean if you see anything?" She asked. 

"Well it pretty much means that if you see the lettering and even hear the diamond talking to you. It means that he knows who is carrying it and he will send his armies to find you and take the diamond." Explained Mushu, he turned to Gundal and looked at him wanting to know what he thought they should do with Mulan and the diamond. 

Mulan thought to herself, she remembered these kind of storied when she was a child but she knew that they weren't true how could they? " I heard this story before but it was a myth just a bedtime story to scare kids.....Right?" She eyed Gundal who frowned upon her. 

"The storied that you heard were actually true, after years and centuries that this war, and separation happened to the diamonds people began to think that it was a myth. There was no sign of evil around for a long time and the diamonds could not be found. So the legend became myth." 

"But the dark lord, the demon he was destroyed they killed him?" 

"The dark lord was defeated and killed but not for his spirit, his spirit lives on in those diamonds, if just one were destroyed in the mountain's flames it would destroy all of them." He paused. "The diamond and him are one, put all the diamonds together with his spirit in mount Zu Lack it would bring him back and it would bring terrible danger." Explained Gundal as clearly as he possibly could. Mulan looked at the round shaped diamond once more, moving it around in her hand and figures while Gundal and Mushu talked to each other about what to do. 

As she listened closely she began to heart faint whispers, then like magic a dark red and gold writings began to form along the diamonds rim. Gundal and Mushu quickly turned to her; they could hear the whispers as well. "You see the writing don't you?" Gundal asked catching Mulan off guard. Mulan looked down at the jewel then at her friend and the wizard. She nodded her head. Gundal's eyes got bigger, he knew what he had to do with her and her family now that she could hear and even see the language of the dark side. 

"What do I do...Gundal?" She asked scared and frightened. 

"You and your family will morn over your father's death once they come home, We will take them to another part of China, it will be safer there for them. You and I will head to the Emperor's there he will have you more protected once we have an army to accompany us to go to the mountain where you then will go into to the fires there and destroy the diamond." He saw that she was scared and that this was all new to her. She didn't even know that wizards such as himself existed, that there was that kind of evil out there trying to get back at them for what they had done. He placed his hand on Mulan's shoulder and lifted her head, he watched as a tear rolled down her face. He kneeled down and looked at her with confidence. "I know that you are scared anyone would be, but what has been given to you, you must find a way to pass this, to get ride of it with the time that is given to you to the paths that you must take. It will be a hard journey but I will be there to guide you every step that you take. And you may not believe that this is all happening, this is all new and I know, in dew time you will face it and you will defeat it." Mulan smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek once more. 

"Thank you....." Mulan responded with a hug, Gundal returned it and stood back up. 

"Your father was strong, all these years, even before you were born. He had sworn to take the diamond and never talk about it or reveal it to anyone. But the past days when he was acting weird I watched over him noticing that the diamond poisoned his mind. It was calling to Fa Zhou telling him things but he fought back. Until one night it spoke clearly to him telling him that he that they were coming and they were going to take the diamond." Said Mushu. It all made sense to her now, how he was acting and everything. It was all making a little more sense to her now. She now knew that her father had the diamond and was to protect it. But it got to him so it now was pasted to her, she had to be the one to take it and destroy it. Even though thinking that it was odd still, she knew now that her life would change forever. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Short yes....I know, but what do you think. I know there's like a lot going on and the whole description thing but you know she's confused, hurt with her father's death and everything. But I promise in the next few chapters both you and Mulan will understand a little more clearly...lol. Well please leave a review and tell me what you think? I was even thinking that there should be a dragon in the story as well, hehehe. Well tell me what you think, thanks! 


	5. Explaining past

~*Thanks for the Reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! 

Chapter 5: Explaining Past

Mulan and her family were reunited that night, Tears of sorrow and pain were present on the cold night. They buried Fa Zhou under the blossom tree honoring him and saying their prayers. Gundal watched feeling pity for the small, innocent family. He later explained what was going on but in terms that would not frighten them. He also had to introduce himself and Mushu so they would not be frightened. "I'm sorry but the only real place for you to stay safe is at the other side of China, the Kingdom, Choa Nu. Mushu will accompany you and make sure you get there safely." 

"What about my daughter, Mulan? What will happen to her?" Asked Fa Li who was still holding onto Granny and Mulan for comfort. She could not believe that this was happening, even just having Gundal a wizard here frightened her. She always heard about them and other creatures but this, this was beginning to get hard to believe. Gundal looked at her with sorrow. Just by looking at him she could tell that Mulan would have to leave. 

"She can not stay here; she must be escorted to the Palace where she will be kept safe until we know what path is next for her." Explained Gundal, hanging onto his wooden staff. 

Her mother and Grandmother looked at Mulan; Mulan held her head up high. For she knew that she would have to be strong through this time. Her mother silently turned to her daughter facing her, staring at her daughter, she had been through so much, she was proud of her. She knew that Fa Zhou's death was now scarred into her heart and pain and guilt would fill it. A single tear rolled down her cheek, separation was now the best thing to keep her and grandmother safe. "Be careful my daughter." She hugged her tight not letting go Mulan's own eyes were begging to fill and spill with tears. 

Mulan walked up to the wagon where her black horse, Khan stayed tied to. Khan was going with her mother and grandmother since there was no other horses to take them there through their long journey. Mulan patted Khan on the neck, Khan neighed and snorted, not liking being tied up he normally wasn't. "Take care of them Khan, run as fast as you can......promise me that Khan....." She cried to her horse, who was her friend and trusty ale. Khan looked at Mulan in sadness. They were going to be separated. Mulan had always taken good care of him ever since he was little, they knew each other and trained together like one they had become. Khan snorted then wrapped his head around her body almost like hugging her, saying goodbye. She hugged Khan then looked up and smiled at him, She hoped and prayed that they would see each other once more, for one more last ride at least together.

As Mulan left to go find her family, Gundal walked up to the horse and looked at him straight in the eyes. He could see the bravery and strength the horse had in him. Gundal placed his old hand on the horse's head and slowly closed his eyes and began to chant in some kind of Elvish, a spell of some sort. Once he finished he smiled at Khan and patted the him. "If it is in the dark tunnels of the snowy mountains, or the dark long forest. And she calls for help. You....." He started at him once again. "You will hear her and will go to her......." Khan snorted and stood tall. Gundal bowed down at him and turned to watch Mulan escort her family to the wagon. 

Mulan's mother and granny got in the wagon saying their prayers and goodbyes, which brought tears. For it would be the last time they saw each other. Mulan watched alone side Gundal as they watched her family leave, hoping that it would not be the last time that they would see each other. Gundal sighed, placing his hands on his staff. "I remember like it was yesterday, that I was given the duty of watching over your father, to make sure everything would be well," 

Mulan turned confused, he was watching over them all this time she thought? "You watched over him?" She asked, remarking that she had never seen him or even heard of him before, why now? She thought. 

"Oh.... Yes, I heard from the Emperor that he had given your father the diamond. One of the four. I had known about the diamonds, you might have heard the stories before, about the four diamonds and the demon? I had been around long enough to learn that the tales were true and that the demon still lives in spirit. I could feel the tension that your father was experiencing, after you had come home for some odd reason, the diamond was calling to him......" Gundal said, turning and walking away from the road and now to his tall, brown horse. He road him without a saddle only had a bridle on. Mulan followed interested in what he was saying, and what was going on. She needed to know. 

"So....that was why he was acting weird? Meaner?" She asked, wondering if possibly the reason for his behavior was because of the diamond. 

"Only because it was poisoning his mind, I had left to study this, wondering if it truly was the cause of the diamond. When I found out what it was, I hurried back here as quick as I could, but when I got here it was too late." 

"But then why do I have it? I mean yeah I know that my father gave it to me but why don't you just take it and destroy it? Why me?" 

Gundal stopped and turned to face her, his expression on his face showed of fear. "I can not; it would poison even my mind as it did your fathers. But you, you are the one, the one that can only destroy it. No one else can." He paused, she still did not understand. "You even heard the voice talking to you when you were coming home." Mulan turned up to face him her eyes were wide with expression, 'How did he know about that?' she wondered. "You can see the markings, the markings that I dare not say. It calls to all, but you, you have strength that I did not know a young lady like yourself had, especially against this evil. For anyone else they would be poisoned by it and would do it's will its task of being found. I don't know why, all I know is that you are the chosen one, the one that must take this burden and destroy it for all eternity." Mulan lowered her head; she suddenly felt the weight upon her shoulders, the task that she must taken care of. She watched Gundal as he closed his eyes and looked up, as if something was calling him. "Ah...haha...." He popped open his eyes and smiled at Mulan, "Follow me; there is someone that you will have you meet." Mulan followed Gundal into the forest, that lead to an open field, that was surrounded by weeds, and beautiful wild flowers. He began to whistle, making an echo throughout the whole open field. Mulan looked around but saw nothing. 

"I don't see anything....." Gundal placed his hand on her shoulder and pointed over to a section of the forest, Mulan looked hard. Then out of no where a little pure white horse neighed, making his way up the hills and through the fields. Galloping, the wind taking his every step. It's long white main, and tale followed him as he ran down towards them. Mulan smiled, The horse was beautiful. As it got closer and closer it began to slow down to a halt, where then he came face to face with Gundal. Gundal patted his neck and main, "This is Wind, he has been my friend and companion through so many times. He's almost as old as I am." Gundal laughed, Mulan smiled. 

"How old are you?" She asked, but asked very politely. 

"Over 300 years old....." Mulan's eyes got wide, how she wondered? 

Gundal noticed the strange and confused look on her face and laughed. "I am a wizard, and we tend to live a long time, as do elves, and many other people and creatures unlike yourself. I will explain all this in due time, It's hard right now, thinking that all of this is just one big fairytale nightmare but I a sure you most of the stories that you do heard in your young years aren't all normally false..." He smiled, and winked at Mulan. This was all a little strange and confusing but she believed it now, all that has happened in this one day. She walked up to Wind and began to carefully pat his neck and head. She smiled. "You will be riding him for the rest of your journey. He will help you and guide you throughout it. He is truly a loyal horse." 

Mulan was helped onto Wind's back, as they then ventured back to her place to get her stuff for her long and dangerous journey. She packed her sword and some clothing. She climbed back onto his back as did Gundal on his brown horse's back then clicking their heels on their horse's and began to gallop with full force to the Emperor's Palace. Mulan and Gundal held on tight, side by side riding next to each other. The hooves of the horses made it sound as if a storm was coming as if the loud and dark, thunder was hitting the ground. Mulan looked up over the hill as they came to a halt. She looked down at the palace down below. It looked so small from up there but she remembered it clearly, the lights, the sights and the huge palace before her. It was truly beautiful. "The palace! It is where you will be staying until the time is right. It will be protecting you for now at least, we will gather up an army for the long road ahead as well...Yah!" he screamed out clicking his heals to make his horse go, galloping down below. Mulan took one last look at the site and prayed, hoping that maybe her friends would accompany her on her long and dangerous trip. She clicked her heals on the barrel of her horse and galloped down, catching up to Gundal. 

As they waked through the palace hallways, a way that her father once took long ago. The one day that he was given a task to be done now was up to Mulan. She now was walking in the similar path, a path that would now change the face of mankind. Gundal looked over at Mulan seeing that she was a little bit nervous as to what was going to happen. "Once we get in there I will explain to the Emperor and tell him everything ok?" Mulan nodded. Both Gundal and Mulan looked forward as the huge doors of the palace opened revealing sunlight that came form the window's from up above the Emperor's chair. Mulan and Gundal walked in on the red carpet. With the solders standing right beside the doors, guarding. 

The Emperor now distracted from his work, looked down seeing Fa Mulan and an elderly man that he knew of but could not think of. Gundal and Mulan stopped as they watched the Emperor staring at them in wonder and a bit of worry. "It is I Gundal an old friend and I come back to you.....The task that you long ago gave one honorable General, he has now fallen......." Said Gundal, speaking in a riddle. The Emperor's eyes widened, he slowly began to stand up. He looked down in fear, worry, and pain. He felt as if now the world was falling apart. 

The council men watched as their majesty, got up in worry. "Oh....no......" He whispered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yes....I leave you know....but only for now, until I hear from you guys. Gundal is like Gandalf....as you can see he has the characteristics that are what I kind of wanted in this story. The Emperor now knows who he is and what he is talking about. What will he do next? How will he react? And there will be Orchs and Uruk Hai, I think, but most importantly you know the "Great Stone Dragon, you will hear more from him! So.....Please leave a review!!!!!!!! I need your support! hehehe! Thanks! 


	6. Forming of the Fellowship

~Hehehe.....I think this one you guys will like as well! Well please tell me what you think! I don't own any of the characters from Either Mulan or Lord of the rings. Or some of their behaviors. Mushu is leaving to go with Mulan's mom and Grandmother by the way for some who didn't know. 

Chapter 6: Forming the Fellowship 

Gundal watched as the Emperor summered for his councilmen and guards to leave the room immediately. The Emperor slowly walked down the royal steps from his royal chair facing both Mulan and Gundal. When he looked at Mulan he could see that she was hurt. He felt guilty. She had saved his life and all of China, now he had to make her suffer with her father's death because of him, It was him that had given her father the diamond, and now he was dead. He looked at Gundal, now noticing who he was. "Gundal?......." Gundal nodded then bowed. "What has happened?" He asked with a worried tone in his old voice. 

"Fa Zhou was killed by the Nuzgul, the black riders. They were after the diamond; they are coming for it." Explained Gundal. The Emperor stood as if he lost breath of air once he had said those words to him. "We need your help to gather up a small army to join us on our trip. The Orchs will not waste time, they know now where the diamond lay. You must get your men ready to fight for this war." 

"I will get them ready but I will not have them ride out and meet them, it will be too dangerous...." 

"Your towns and villages will get destroyed if you don't! You must gather them up explain to them what has happened.....What they are fighting for....Tell them the truth!" Argued Gundal. 

The Emperor stared at him, as if he was kidding. "Gundal......Do you really believe that they will believe me when I tell them a simple story, a fairytale that they had heard of when they were young has come...that all these long years the stories were true? My men will back down and think that I have gone mad!" Mulan stood there silent, she knew that both were right, what would her friends say? Would they believe her if she said something? 

"Well then let me talk to them, I am set with this task any ways.....We could show them and explain, could we not?" Interrupted Mulan. The Emperor looked at her as if she was joking but then took in what she said; it might work he thought. But then turning back to her he saw that there was something in her pocket. He turned to face Gundal. 

"She is set with what task, Gundal?" Asked the Emperor, even though knowing what it was. 

"She has been given the burden, the diamond. She has to be the one to destroy it." 

"How? Why her? How do you know that she is the one?" Snapped the Emperor. 

"Her father was given it by you...He has now given it to her. She has heard the voices, she has strength. She sees the markings. Yes it calls to her but she can touch it, I can not. If we did we would be placed under its spell, to do its will to be found. She will be the one, the chosen one that long ago stories told of. She will destroy this evil." The Emperor looked at Gundal in understanding. Mulan had saved China, could she do it again? Would she succeed?

The Emperor now faced Mulan, She looked up at him with strength even though her eyes showed that she was scared, but she had the right to be. She lost her father, and she had now a new task, to destroy the diamond. "Where is her family?" He asked. 

"We had her guarding Mushu, take them to the other side of China, The Kingdom of Choa Nu. They will be kept safe there. For how long I don't now." 

The Emperor sighed, This was going by so quickly, he knew that he did not have time to think or make decisions, he had to act quickly before it would be to late. "I will send for the armies, how many men do you want on your trip?" He asked.

"Only the ones who are willing to die for her, to protect her. Who believe in her, and are willing to fight for the race of men, and elves, for life and peace." The Emperor nodded. 

"I will have riders go out and summon the General's and captains from everywhere. The best fighters in all of China." Explained the Emperor. They all began to walk to the big doors; they opened to reveal all the men that were in there before. They continued to walk past them. 

"I will talk to the Elves and explain to them what is happening, they do now more about the past and have been there before." Said Gundal. 

"Will they?" Asked the Emperor, as he stopped. Gundal and Mulan did the same. 

Gundal sighed and turned to Mulan, "Go get your things, when you get them there should be a maid or someone out there to help you to your room." Ordered Gundal. Mulan nodded, bowed down quickly and ran off to get her things. Gundal watched as she left the royal hallway. 

"Gundal......" He turned to face him, "I will trust you know what your doing?" 

"Yes.....Why?"

"Because Gundal, she saved China twice, people believe in her, if she fails..... My people will lose their faith and China will fall." 

"If they believe in her, They will also believe in life, their lives and will fight alone side with you. Do not lose hope....we haven't even started the long journey and yet you make it sound as if she is weak and that you don't believe her. Yes she is a girl, But you must look past that, she is a hero. She is strong; she will have help alone the way." He assured the Emperor. "I see strength in her, and it gives me hope...." He eyed him then at his council who stood behind them. 

"My men, make word for all the General's, Captains and good fighters to come immediately here. Send the riders now!" The Emperor barked with orders. The Councilmen walked away quickly doing as they were told. 

Mulan looked out side, watching as men in uniforms cam out of the barns at full speed on their horse's running out of the palace gates and out into the towns of China. She figured that Gundal must have told him to get the guys for the war. She began to walk when she noticed at the top of the stairs to be elderly women, in her thirties. She stood there with her hands cupped together waiting for Mulan to get up there to her. She walked up the stairs and stood right in front of the lady. "You must be Fa Mulan, I am Lu Tang, I'm here to show you to your room." She bowed down, as did Mulan. "I have heard so much about you.....Please come this way." She said gesturing to the doors. 

They made their way through the hallways, guards at every door, and lined up on the side of the hallway walls. They knew who Mulan was, from the last time. As she passed they would slightly bow down to her, giving her gratitude for her duties and good deeds that she had done for all of China. Mulan noticed it and felt as if they were just doing it because she was female or because she was guest. "They bow to you because they remember their heroin; they honor you, as do many people of China." Explained Lu Tang. Mulan felt honored and special because of it, thoughts of her family came to her, she already missed them, she wished that they were here. Lu Tang opened one of the many doors, as she let Mulan in, She looked inside, breath taken by the sight of the room, the art and crafts that it held inside amazed her eyes. "You will be staying here.....Is there anything that you need?" She asked.

Mulan turned to her and nodded, "I'm ok, thank you...."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? You look as if you're going to war or something?" Asked Lu Tang. Mulan thought about what to say that would not have her wondering or worrying. 

"I am here just to go on a journey.....That's all." Answered Mulan politely and calmly. 

"Oh.....All right...." Tang thought it was going to be something else but she figured not to ask anymore questions. "Goodnight my lady......Oh....and your dress's are in the closet for when you come down to breakfast in the morning." She bowed down as she got up Mulan smiled and watched as she left the room. As she closed the door behind her, Mulan began to look around once more, she sighed. 

"Well I guess this is it?" She said to her self. 

Gundal came walking through the hallways to Mulan's room. He knocked on the door; he waited until she answered it. She moved and let Gundal in; he began to pace back and forth in her room. She closed the door and began to approach him. "What is it?" 

"The Empeor is being foolish he will not simple tell the his men what is going on and have them meet the enemy. He decided that we will tell only the men that do come tomorrow and join with us...I don't even know how many men will come or even join us?" Explained Gundal. 

Mulan sat on her bed silently, watching as he paced back and forth. "He is just doing what he thinks is right for his people, Even if it's not the best choice." 

Gundal knelt down and looked up at her. "You remember the stories right?" Mulan nodded, 

"Pretty well I think....Why?"

"It has been long since the huge war...the war that was fought long ago. A man fought the demon he killed him but not his spirit, his spirit all this time lived because the diamonds...still lived. They are one him and the four...They all went separate ways. I now know that the other ones have been found by his armies and were given to him, he is stronger now, all he needs is that diamond and he will take over this world." He paused and covered Mulan's hands with his hand. He looked up at her and looked at her in the eyes. "We will not let that happen, We will not let evil prevail and take over our lands our freedom. Promise me never to fall for his command...when it speaks what ever you do not let him talk to you...or else he will draw you in and take over your mind like he did to your father. That's what the Emperor's mistake was... 

"What was his mistake?" Mulan asked intrigued by his wisdom and words of the long story that she almost now forgot was true.

"He had found this one diamond that you hold now....He found in the most unlikely place.....A mountain. Usually they would found in homes or small dark places but this one was found in the open. I figured that someone had it before him but Orchs must have chased him and killed him. But in doing so they never found it. The man hid it on the mountain tops...It should have been kept there but the Emperor found it and was so amused with it that he had to keep it. That's when he found out what it really was, instead of locking it up or putting it back where he found it, he gave it to your father who was later cursed, brought to it's will. Poisoning his mind and killing him. He has given it to you....."

Mulan lowered her head, the memories were coming back to her, that night when she sat over him listening to him talk one last time to her, telling her to take the diamond and never to speak of it only to go and destroy it. But she felt as if he was trying to say that she had the same fait as her father, that she was weak and was not going to make it. "I have the same fait, as my father don't I ?" She asked. 

"You are who you are....The same blood yes...but you have strength and I see something in you and I feel and have hope in you. I believe that you will destroy this burden." Gundal smiled at her giving her confidence. Mulan smiled, both believed that there was hope in their world. 

The white stallions of the armys, carried on their backs with them a General, and captains aboard, galloping their way through the gates of the Palace entrance. Making as if a stamped was coming by, that bright morning. The guards took their horses as they walked up the steps and through the hallways to the Emperor and Gundal. The Big heavy doors opened revealing the high General in front of all other Captains and strong men. He wore his red cape, and strong armor, as did the captains and other General's. They walked as a pack, like a herd. Like one they walked with strength and honor. They all halted and began to slowly bowing down to the Emperor all at once. Gundal stood in the corner staring at them as he pecked his long wooden pipe. Smoke rising and floating around him and his gray cloak and pointy hat. 

"These are the finest General's and Captains that I have......" Gundal looked at the many powerful men, there was at least twenty or so standing there. 

"Does Mulan know any of them?" Asked Gundal. The Emperor looked around and saw Li Shang who was wearing heavy expensive army. Hiding his face. He was the highest General in all of China. He turned his head to the right to then see three familiar faces as well, one was a large man, the other tall and skinny. And right beside them was a short man with a black eye. He smiled to himself and nodded. 

"Yes.....She does." He began to frown though. "But I don't know if they will go with her or not, these men have changed, they have been through hash training ever since she left. They are the best of the best. I don't even know is they will remember or even recognize her." 

Gundal nodded and smiled, "I think they will remember her, if we bring her out after they eat their breakfast and tell them about what is going on, I am sure once they see her they will follow her to the end of her days... and theirs..." The Emperor grinned and nodded.

"Breakfast it is then!" The Emperor said slowly and surly that their little plan would work. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You know what's going to happen; well you should have an idea! hehehe. Well please tell me what you think ok! Leave a review! Thanks! 


	7. Meeting once again

~I don't own any of Mulan characters, or Lord of the rings, some things will relate to both stories, heheh! Well tell me what you think about this one when you're done! 

Chapter 7: Meeting Once Again

Mulan woke up at the knock at the door. She opened her eyes and yawed, she stretched out and began to get up. As she opened the door she saw Lu Tang with a tray of food in her hands. They exchanged smiles and hellos. Mulan moved out of the way and let Tang in with the tray. "So...how did you sleep?" She asked. 

"Well... Thank you....." Mulan replied as she back down in bed and let Tang place the tray in front of her. 

"The Emperor has requested that you eat here then get cleaned up so later you will meet up with him and Gundal in the garden." Explained Tang. 

"Ok" 

Tang ran to the closet and rushed through the many dresses to find the perfect one. Mulan watched her as she ate, wondering what she was getting out. "Ah...Ha....here we are....." Tang pulled out a white, silky dress; the sleeves came to a flow near the end, where they would then flare out. The bottom of the dress showed the curves but near the knees and feet it too flared out. It was embroidered with flowers that were white as well but had a shine and glitter to them so it would stand out. Mulan's jaw dropped the beauty and detail in it amazed her. She moved the tray aside and began to walk over to Tang who was still holding the dress. 

"Is that for me?" She asked.

"Yes.....The emperor wanted you to wear this one...he requested you keep it even on your journey. Well finish your meal then we will get you cleaned up and ready for the day."

The solders and men were all escorted into the dinning room where red carpets and gold walls and the long royal table that made the room speechless. They all had their shiny armor and red capes on. Finding their seats they sat down while talking to the friends and comrades around them. Gundal was in a dark corner of the room behind the dark red curtain, watching, as the fine and honorable men would walk in talking and gossiping to on another. He sat there in a small chair all cloaked up and pointy hat on, smoking his pipe. He puffed as he thought and studied each and every one of their faces. He could tell be the looks of them and how they interacted how strong, courageous, and strong willed they were. 

As the Emperor came into the room all stood up straight as he passed by to get to his royal chair. As he sat down, he then moved his hand down gesturing that it was ok to sit down. As he looked around the room at his men he smiled. "Before we eat I have decided that I go ahead and tell you why you are all here. You have all been through rough training and your skills are remarkable. You have done well and your title holds you to that. You have been sent here on a quest, a quest that will change China and life here forever. I need you to protect this one person from harm and death....till the task is over with." The Emperor paused letting the words sink into them a bit before he went any further. The servants all then came in with trays of food, The Emperor sighed, this was going to be hard, he thought. "Well we don't want to keep my servants holding off your food so please eat now and when we are finished I will tell you more." The Emperor was nervous he knew he was. He feared that his men would back down and not believe him. But he remembered that many of them were told of the story of the four diamonds while they were in battles or simply in the army. 

Maids and servants bent down at once and reveled the food that was in front of the solders. 

They all began to eat and talk to each other. Ling looked over and all around still amazed by the beauty of the palace. But what caught his eye and stopped it was the old man in the corner. Though he could not see who it was or really any of his features, he still had that feeling as if they were being tested and watched. That sense gave Ling the Goosebumps. He continued to watch carefully as smoke from the man's pipe raised from the air, like a single cloud raising to meet others. Ling turned back around to his friends Yao and Chien Po. "You guys, that man...he keeps looking over here, who is he?" Whispered Ling to Yao, and Chien Po. 

"I don't know...." Said Yao with a mouth full of food.

"Maybe he's just one of the servants here?" Said Chien Po, as he continued to eat. 

"He can't be, he's in a cloak and a pointy hat. He doesn't seem like the type that would serve people." Continued Ling, who was still trying to figure out who the strange man was. Yao and Chien Po gave each other a weird look as if to say, "He's wearing what?" As if he was describing a man from older and fairytale times. They both turned around and saw the man. They studied him, as he was them. 

"Who is he?" asked Yao. 

"I've never seen him here before?" Answered Chien Po. "Well let's just continue eating maybe he'll be out of here soon?" 

Shang sat there tall and proud as he ate his meal, the man next to him went by the name as Wei. He nudged Shang's shoulder making Shang turn to face him. Wei just looked at him then with his head shifted it to the corner where Gundal sat, then looked back at Shang. Shang shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. "He looks like something from a fairytale...." Said Wei, commenting on the clothing that Gundal wore. 

"Wei....He's probably just old....just don't worry about it." Said Shang.

"So....do you think you'll be venturing with this one person that we have to protect?" Asked Wei as he began to laugh just thinking about protecting someone almost like babysitting the fellow.

"I don't even know what it is yet, but if the Emperor needs us then yes, I will join, unless it's for something stupid....." Joked Shang. Wei laughed quietly with his friend at his silly remark.

The Emperor coughed getting everyone's attention. "Continuing with what I was saying earlier, I need you guys to accompany this person till the task is over with. The stories of the 'Four Diamonds', are true....Some of you have heard of it, some have not. What it was at first was just a story to most. But what I'm about to tell you is true and it happened and will again." The Emperor paused. He got some weird looks and unsure ones at that. But they kept it to themselves and listen to what he had to say. 

"Um.... Excuse me sir, but are you sure that your not just telling us this from one of the many fairytale and spooky stories?" Interrupted one of the Generals. The men began to laugh and chuckle, even though it was rude and disrespectful. 

"Well like I said what I have to tell you are true, So if you keep your mouth shut I could explain and maybe then you will get it!" He snapped but then continued with what he was saying. "Like I was saying....long ago there was a demon, his name I will not say or utterly hear. He lived on mount Zu Lack, our people years and centuries ago sent men after him to kill and destroy him. His anger grew, and with this he made four rare diamonds the size of a palm. He put his cruelty and madness into them. Without them he would be nothing. He was later defeated, or so it seemed. His spirit has always lived and will unless the diamonds get destroyed. The diamonds on the other hand were all taken to different places.... Separated by their master, their homeland. If brought back together it will bring back the dark lord and his armies will raise and destroy all that lives here. Three have been taken to him and he is gaining most of his strength back....they will come for it, they will come and kill the one who is holding onto it." He announced eyes open wide with the feeling that he felt which was fear, he was also now shaking, having small Goosebumps raise out of his skin. 

"Wow...um...ok" said Loong, trying not to laugh but he already was. "What? How?" 

"I had found one of them on mountain top years ago...I had taken it back to the palace thinking that it was a jewel nothing more.....But I began to hear things from it, almost as if it was speaking to me....telling me to take it somewhere....I did not know....till a wise man came to my steps and explained everything.....His name is Gundal and he still is with us today....helping me once again." Half the men looked over into the corner where Gundal now stood. "He is a wizard...." Everyone looked at each other and began to laugh. 

"I'm sorry sir but this....this is too much....You can't be serious?" Asked Loong. 

"And why not?" Asked Gundal who now stood in the light, making his features glow and become visible. Everyone stopped and turned to Gundal. "I am Gundal, And yes I am a wizard.....I have been here for many years now and I know many things about this world then you do. I'm am here to help you and the person who now hold the diamond." No one laughed, it was if all their stories that they have been told were coming to life, it was just something about him that made them believe and respect him for who he said he was. They could see that he was not a man to joke around with. And what he said, was not to be questioned. They all turned serious even though many did not want to believe a thing that was being told to them. "I came to the Emperor knowing that he held hell in his hands...He had given it to a General...A very honorable general. Who had it for so many years...It stayed quiet, no one knew about it not even his family. It had been a week since now, the diamond had woken up and was talking to him, poisoning his mind....telling him to do what it willed him to do." Said Gundal with force and much expression. He looked into each and every one of their eyes as he walked by telling them what needed to be heard. "You think that your king is joking, well think again, your king does not lie, and never will!" 

They all lowered their heads in shame and confusion. "The stories can't be true....the demon? The creatures that we all have heard about?" Asked Shang as he turned and looked at his fellow men then at Gundal. 

"You think for all my long years that I am here now just to tell you a simple story that you think is just a bed time story to you? Well you are wrong my young General...." He began to walk over to Shang staring him down in the eyes looking deep into his thoughts and feelings. "Yet now I see what you have gone through, the loss of your father....." He whispered to him, Shang breathed in hard still staring at the old man....listening to what he was trying to get to. "You do not believe in many things anymore....but I believe if you found out who was carrying the burden you would start to believe?" 

Shang smiled nonchalantly, "Yea? And who would that be?" Giving Gundal attitude.

Gundal smiled and said, "Fa Mulan......." And with that he turned around, heading towards the Emperor. Shang could feel his heart almost stop, for what and why he did not know? He couldn't believe it yet it was all now making sense to him, he was now remembering what he was saying all along, 'a great and famous general' it ringed through his ears, the father of the heroin, the one that now was supposedly carrying the diamond. 

Everyone heard him say Mulan's name and they too now felt for her, they believed in the young women, some even fought by her side. It had been long since they had seen her though....some of the men there haven't seen her yet they all heard about her. "That can't be? Why her?" Demanded Shang, while the other men looked on as if agreeing with him. 

Gundal turned to face all them now, "She is the chosen one....I don't know why? But I do believe in her and if I were you, I would join us and protect her like she did for you....." Gundal smiled, and turned to leave the room. Leaving all the men in disbelief about the whole thing. They all had to think about it, yet there was so much to believe and take in all at once. Shang sat back down; he was now feeling guilty for what he had said to the old man. Thought trailed through his mind, ones about Mulan, the whole "four diamond" tale all were coming true...But the thought of having his father being brought in the picture was now starting to scare him. Was there something that he didn't know about his father that maybe he knew? 

As he continued to think while everyone else was questioning and talking to one another and the Emperor, he could almost see through his mind now through the past, he remembered he was about 13, him and his father talking but he didn't know why or what it was about. The Emperor slowly walked from behind Shang and put his hand on his broad shoulder. Shang turned around and then turned back to try to think of what it was that was now coming back to him. "Do you know why he referred to your father, Shang?" He asked. Shang looked at the Emperor, as if hurt and wanted to know for he did not know why. The Emperor nodded and patted his shoulder. "It will come to you my boy....it will come." Shang watched as he left to continue talking to the young men. Shang just sat there confused as to why Gundal brought up his father in all of this. Did he have something to do with it all? And if he did what was it? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sooooooooooo.............the suspense starts! What do you think? Do you like? Should I change anything? The action will be coming shortly! I promise! And I found out that Lord of the Rings music goes really well when your readying hehee, I don't know I'm weird, but it's all good. But seriously I think you should try it. Well tell me what you thought and what you think will happen or what you want? Whatever it doesn't matter to me! hehehe, please leave a review! Thanks!


	8. strange feelings

~Thanks for the reviews! I think this is going to be a long story, lol. Oh....well, I hope you like this one! Remember I don't know any of the Mulan characters or some of the lord of the rings...and yes this is like the plot lien of lord of the rings but I'm adding a lot of new ideas and stuff!

Chapter 8: Strange Feelings

The night had falling and China was getting ready for the long night. Ling, Loong, Yao, Wei and Chien Po were all in a huge room where several beds lay. They waited for Shang, knowing that he was talking to the Emperor or taking a long walk to think about what had just happened. They were very much confused themselves, about the whole thing. But they were taking it serious now, because they had also just heard that Mulan's father had died from an attack. An attack that was not by human or creature. They were called Nuzgul, the black riders. They had heard form the stories that they were unable to be seen, all that covered them was the black cloak, only showing the black armor that covered their feet and hands. They began to think that maybe it was all truth and the stories were real. 

They stood there in silence, waiting for Shang or someone to come in to tell them something or someone to simply break the silence. "So.....what do we do now?" Asked Yao, breaking the long silence of the mental thoughts that burred into each and every mind. 

No one knew what to say they were all speechless. "Maybe we should find that girl that they were talking about, the one who has the diamond?" suggested Loong. 

"You mean Mulan....."Corrected Ling. 

"Yea.... It's she the one who......" 

"The one who saved China, the one who killed Shan Yu, yea that's the girl." Interrupted Yao. 

"The poor girl, she lost her father and now this...." Said Chien Po in pity of his friend. 

"Do you think that she is here? Do you think we should go find her and ask her what's going on?" Asked Ling. 

"She's here, but I already talked to the Emperor before I left and he said that were not aloud to see her till tomorrow. I think we were suppose to see her but it got late and things were definitely getting out of hand." Answered Wei, being the wise man he truly was. He then sat there and began to stroke his small hair on his chin that were beginning to form. "But if Shang does come back in time we could always have him go talk to her? But then again I don't know?" Said Wei thinking out loud. 

"What do you mean you don't know, Isn't she the one that he would always talk about?" Questioned Loong. 

"Yea but he also changed after leaving to go to war, camp over those several mounts you know....he's changed. The loss of his father cut deep into him, he was really the only person that was there for him." Explained Wei. Him and Shang were close they had known each other since children they knew each other almost like a book.

"What do you mean? Where was his mother?" Asked Chine Po, interested as to why they his friends were saying that Shang was a changed man. 

"His Mother died while giving birth, so his father had to take him everywhere. By the age of five to six he was already beginning to train along side with his father. He may have been strict most of the time, but he was honorable and Shang knew that his father was a great man. The loss of his father was so great to him that it changed him, we really don't know how, but we know that he is." 

Loong interrupted to add more, "Don't forget about our little heroin, Mulan.....man did she do something to him. He would always talk about her after that day he went over her house to return her helmet. I mean they never did anything, at least that's what we heard. He told us that he never met such an amazing person before, he would describe her as if she was a goddess. But like I said I don't know...I never seen or met the girl." 

"True, but when he left to go to intense training and even some little battles that were along the great wall, he would always come back not even say a word about it, Like it always would take part of him away every time he went." Said Wei, wrapping up the conversation with the three. 

"Interesting....." Said Chien Po, leaving him and the others to think about all that the two said. 

The Door opened, revealing Shang. He looked pissed yet more confused as if he didn't want to be bothered, and he needed a drink and fast. He slammed the door and walked over to his bed then sat down on the edge rubbing his eyes and head with his hands. The guys all looked at each other debating weather or not to go up to him and talk to him. "You ok, Shang?" Asked Wei. 

Shang nodded his head, then looked up at all of them, "This is crazy....I mean none of this can be right, Diamond? The demon? They were just stories, fairytales....that's all." Shang sighed covering his face again. "And yet that old wizard....he starts talking about my father? What is this?" Shang began to yell, getting irritated with the whole thing. 

Wei began to walk over to Shang, as he got in front of him he kneeled down and looked up at Shang. "We are as confused as you are. But it has to be right? With Mulan's father and all. Mulan being here, Why would she be here if there wasn't a good reason? Her mother and Grandmother even left to the Kingdom, Choa Nu; to stay were it's safe." Wei, explaining to Shang what he heard. 

"Fa Zhou? What about?...." Shang stopped seeing that Wei was shaking his head, and lowering it. 

"Didn't you hear? He failed, he listened to the diamond when it was calling to him and he failed. He was killed by the Nuzgul, the black riders they are the ones bond to it. They do not live, they do not die. They killed Fa Zhou. He's gone. Mulan has it now." 

"You sound as if you believe in all this?" Asked Shang surprised by his friend, the knowledge of taking in all that and now thinking that it's all true he thought it was a joke. 

"Why not?" Wei looked at him with confusion, as if asking why he was not allowing himself to admit that he too believed in it. "What about Mulan? What is she supposed to do? She needs us right now, she lost her father, her mother and Grandmother are half way across from here. And now she has this task, that sounds as real as it's going to get. Yes I am surprised, we all are.." Wei coughed lowing down his breath, calming himself down. He now whispered to Shang, "We can't let her down. Yes we are going to probably our dooms but it's like what Gundal said, we have to defend her like she did for us. I don't know what were going to do? But I know what I'm doing and that is to ride by her side, to protect her." He paused turned his head over to the others who were watching and listening to Wei as he talked to Shang. "What about you guys?" He asked. 

They all paused and looked at each other, "I'm going...." Said Chien Po. 

"Count us!" Said Yao and Ling at the same time. 

"Well what are you going to do without a Loong by your side?" Said Loong as he lounged back in his chair acting as if he was the greatest and hottest thing there. In return he got laughs and smiles from his friends. Wei turned back to Shang, waiting for an answer. 

"We need you there Shang, You know your way around better then any of us, and Mulan and Gundal are going to need that." Said Wei. 

Shang sighed. "Only for China......" Shang got up and was beginning to walk out of the room for air when Wei yelled out to him.

"Yea but your going to talk to Mulan and find out what's going on with her" Stated Wei. 

Shang turned around as if to say, 'You got to be joking?'. "Why me?" 

"Because your the closets one to her...." Answered Wei. 

Shang rolled his eyes then headed out the door. Yao and Ling looked at each other puzzled by response that Wei got from Shang. They thought he would be happy to see her again? "What was that remark for?" 

Loong laughed, "He likes her, he just wont admit it!" 

Mulan woke up by the bright sun's rays and immediately got to making her bed and getting ready for the day. Not having the chance to really wear the dress that Lu Tang had brought out for her to wear, Mulan decided to go through all the cloths in the closet and find that one and put it on. Mulan wasn't really the preppy, girly type but she didn't have a problem with wearing dresses, especially nice ones. It was just the makeup that she disliked. As she finished putting it on she looked in the mirror admiring the flow and the shape of it. It wasn't like a lot of dresses that she would wear, this one flared out but her other ones would not. 

Just then there was a knock on her door. She jumped back at first a little surprised by it, but she gathered herself back together and walked over to the door to open it. As She opened it, she was expecting to see Gundal or the Emperor but instead she saw Shang standing there looking all honorable and strong in his shiny armor and red cape. She could see that he much more now just by looking at him. She smiled and blushed a bit, when she looked into his eyes. "Hi?" She said surprised to see him. 

He nodded and looked at her, "May I come in?" He asked politely. 

"Sure.." Mulan opened the door all the way now reveling what she had on. She turned and followed him as he walked in. He seemed to be inspecting the room for why she didn't know? "Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"No I'm fine...." He said not even looking at her to respond. 

"Why are you here?" Asking another question. Shang turned around and looked at her then examined her from head to toe admiring the outfit that she had on, even though she was right in front of him watching him. "Shang?" Mulan said getting a little uncomfortable. Shang snapped back coughing then saying, "You look nice...." She nodded and smiled. 

"Thank you..." She said shyly. Shang figured that she still wanted to know why he was here so he decided to answer. 

"The Emperor called us here, to take care of you when you go on this journey. Is that true?" 

Mulan stopped she could see that he either wanted to know what's going on cause he didn't seem to be believing it or maybe the lack of not caring at all? "What they told you is all true....Are you going to come or..." 

"I don't know?" Shang said without letting her finish. Mulan was beginning not to like how he was acting in front of her. He seemed different and she didn't like it. 

"Don't you believe me?" She asked. 

Shang stopped to look into her eyes, he could see that he hit a nerve, he didn't know what to believe anymore. He stayed silent, Mulan was beginning to get upset for all the things that she has doe for him, she couldn't believe that he would not go with her or answer her or anything. "Fine....Don't believe me, but you will when you see the Orchs coming across this land like fire on wood."

"I never said I didn't believe you....." He corrected. 

"Then what?" She snapped. 

"Easy! Don't yell at me like that, Mulan." He ordered, but in a calming not strict way. "I just came to ask you that's all. And to actually see how you're doing?"

Mulan paused; Calming down she then sat on the edge of her bed. "Confused......Scared" She looked up at him, "I don't know what to do? The loss of my father that day was so hard...to him holding the diamond in his hands then telling me that I must tell no one and to protect it until I have the chance to destroy it? It was so much to take in...." Mulan lowered her head as if about to cry but she wouldn't let herself. Shang now saw the pain that she was truly in, he sat by her and up her arm around her even though it was improper for unmarried people to do so. Mulan leaned on his shoulder and let the small tears roll down her cheek. 

"How do you know about these Orchs and other creatures?" Shang asked trying to get off the subject of her lost father. 

"Gundal.....He helped me with the black riders or the Nuzgul their true name, when they had killed my father hoping and searching to take the diamond from him. Then he told me about the stories along the way and what would happen and all that." She answered, wiping away her small tears. 

"Did you know that he had it?" He asked. Even though the Emperor and Gundal already told all the men that she did not till the day that she had received it.

"No....only when my father had given it to me, then Gundal explained real quick to me then had my mom and Grandmother packed up to go to the Kingdom of Choa Nu. So now I'm here no family or anything."

"I'm sorry....."

"It's ok....It was probably hard for you guys to hear too, when they told you all about this. I thought it was a joke but now seeing what happened to my father, Gundal who is a wizard. I think that there is so much more out there, that we don't know about....that when we do hear it we don't believe cause we haven't seen it or anything. I mean reading all the journals that we thought were stories and just having Gundal tell me all this is kind of amazing in a way. It's like having your whole world being turned upside down."

Shang let her words sink in, listening to the wisdom that she was saying...made him realize that she was right. She had to have been, all the rumors and stories...all was turning up into one big key. "Yea....." Was all he could think of saying. "Gundal and the Emperor told me in a way that something happened with my father, as if he was in it?" 

Mulan gave him a confused look, "Really?"

"Yea...but they didn't tell me what? I'm afraid to know." 

"Oh.....They never told me anything......"

"The weird thing is that I can remember something but I just don't' know what?" He paused, "Well I don't know, but I better get going I have to talk to the Emperor and the guys about this."

"Ok..." Mulan said as she walked with Shang to the door. As he was about to leave he turned to face her and smiled. 

"What?" Mulan asked. 

"Nothing....Just thinking about how long it's been." He said, making Mulan wonder what he meant.

She smiled and blushed, "What do you mean?" 

Shang laughed, "Never mind." He then left closing the door for her. Mulan sat back down, thinking about what he might have meant by that. 

As Shang was walking through the hallway, no noticing that there was a figure in the corner who was smoking his pipe, watching him. "General......" Said the man. Shang stopped and turned having his hand on his sword, getting ready to strike him. Out of the little corner with his pipe now in his hands was Gundal. Gundal approached him and chuckled, "No need for swords for me boy, even if you did you wouldn't have a chance." Shang released his sword and walked with the old wizard. "I still see that you are unsure....even when talking to Mulan you still question it, but I can see that she brought you her words of wisdom, I see it in you that it has helped." Shang held himself back; a little creped out that he knew all this. "It's alright I wont hurt you...." He paused, "Walk with me, there is something that I have to tell you.... Something that will happen for I know and have seen it." 

"Alright..." 

As they began to walk, Gundal got his staff and would use it as his walking stick. "Well you know how the story ever ended?" Gundal asked. 

Shang stopped and thought, and wondered why he would ask such a thing but he began to have a bad feeling that it had to do with Mulan. "I don't think that there was an ending was there?" 

"Well then you probably haven't read or heard what ever happened to the one who had it?" Shang shook his head. "Well it has been told from the humans, and elves that if the one who takes it back to the fires of where it has come from that, there would be a slim chance of that person getting out alive.....In this case there was another who had it.....Before the Emperor, Fa Zhou and yes Mulan." 

"Why didn't you tell any of us this?" Shang asked. "And are you trying to say that Mulan will?....."

Gundal stopped and stared into his eyes, "The man who had it was old and was fascinated by it, We tried to help him but it was already to late. They took him off the mountains, and tortured him till death, but the one thing was that he did not have it with him. He was so fascinated and admired by it that he buried it on that mountain so he would go back later and find it. They never found it till now....He was suppose to take it and destroy evil forever but then again he had a weakness and that same weakness Mulan will later have, the closer she gets to the mountain the harder the power of will it will have on her. But I have faith in her.....I believe that she will go to the mountains and destroy it but it will clam her life." He announced sadly. "None of what I told must be repeated....got it?" He ordered.

Shang lowered hi head, he was beginning to feel emotions all over again, like when he lost his father but this time it felt like more, not just because it was a good friend of his, but that he knew now what would or could happen and he could do nothing to stop it. 

"Be there for her while you still can she needs someone there....she needs you." He paused smiling at Shang, "But what do I know I'm just a wizard....." He chuckled then began walking away from Shang. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There will be mood changes and everything but tell me what you thought? Why do you think Shang's father was in it? hmmmm.......lol, please write a review!


	9. Moving South

~Sorry it took so long! I'm on break now so I have some time. Well I hope that you will enjoy the next chapter and those to come as well!  
  
Chapter 9: Moving South  
  
Mulan woke up the early morning, it was the day that she feared would come; she knew that she had to be strong though. She kept thinking about her father making her feel the need to go on this journey for him, to destroy those black riders that came into her house and killed him. Of course it was hard and of course she was scared. Every time that she even looked at the diamond she felt its darkness, the evil inside that wanted to go back to its master Sharaga. The sun rose, Mulan turned her head to the shining sun and waited, it was time.  
  
She entered the stables where Gundal's friend, Wind was. He neighed and stroked his hoof on the floor getting her attention telling that he was ready for the day. Mulan smiled and approached him and began to pet his neck. Mulan sighed heavily continuing to stroking his neck and head. "I was so scared that this day would come and now it's here." She spoke softly to Wind as if he was listing like Khan, but the truth was that he understood every word that she was saying. He was use to it. She looked into his big black eyes that stared back at her. "I wish none of this was happening I wish that my father never had it in the first place."  
  
"So.do all, but that is not for them to decide..." Said Gundal. Mulan turned her head around to see Gundal almost right next to her. Mulan turned towards him and gave a weak smile. Gundal smiled and said, "It will be hard but we all have faith in you and that Mulan, should give you strength to fight this..now come we must leave quickly, and you must be introduced to the fine men that are coming with us." Mulan nodded and began to quickly get Wind ready, once she was done Gandal helped her up and lead her out of the huge imperial barn. As she exited the barn, the sun shinned on her and her horse almost making her not being able to see, but as the shade came she opened her eyes to see the men on their horses. She smiled to see that three of them were her very good friends, Yao, Ling and Chien Po.  
  
As they came to a stop right in front of the solders Mulan scanned them all giving them a smile and small bow. But the one person that she was almost certain that's she was going to see was not there, Shang was not going with them? Mulan frowned. "This is Fa Mulan the one that you will have to protect and watch over making sure that nothing happens to. Mulan this is Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Captain Loong and Captain Wei." All bowed down and took their attentions back to Gundal who began to explain their route to each and every one of them. "Well we best be on our way now, the enemy will be moving quickly. And don't be frightened if you see something that you haven't seen before, most you won't." Gandal got on his horse and walked her on. They all followed including Mulan who rode right next to him the whole time. Mulan felt a little weird not being able to really speak to her friends she kept thinking about Shang, and her journey.  
  
"Are you ready?" Gundal turned to Mulan.  
  
"Yes.." She lifted her hand and took the diamond out of her pocket, showing that she had the diamond.  
  
Gundal nodded, and then gestured for her to put it back in her pocket. "Then let's ride.Yah." Said Gundal out loud making his horse go into full gallop right away. Mulan did the same, then not shortly after the others did as well. Mulan felt Wind's hooves underneath her, she stayed with an evenly pace and the motion of Wind. It was different riding another horse still but she knew that she would get it soon.  
  
All the horses rode together, galloping making dust in the dirt as they exited out of the palace and into the town where the town's people watched and moved out of their way. Mulan turned her head slightly looking back at the palace; hoping that it would not be the last time to see it and the people that live around or in it. In the corner of her eye she could even see the Emperor who stood at the top of the stair way staring at them as they left on their journey. Mulan felt her heart almost tare, then felt a single tear rolled down her cheek, and a pray was given. She wiped away the tear and moved her head straight and pushed her heels against Wind telling him to move on. Wind neighed and quickened his pace. His hooves moved quickly and hard on the ground making her pass through Ling and Wei, then up to Gandal. Ling looked at Wei and they all looked at each other as if reading each others mind. They all smiled and clicked their heels, some moving in front of Mulan and Gundal, and some to the side of Gandal and Mulan. Mulan looked over to her right seeing that it was Captian Wei, Wei looked at her and explained in one word, "Protection"  
  
Mulan nodded and smiled. She looked over to Gandal, who looked at her and raised his shoulders, then laughed. Mulan smiled. She was thankful for that. She felt a little safer, but knew that the feeling would not last long.  
  
They moved out of the town in no time, leaving the people that watched them leave, behind. It was now that they entered the forest, the path that would take them deep into the forest then out into a small town were they would get some rest and wait till it would be time to leave to go see the elves, Mulan only knew of the elves Gandal had told her and even gave her the white cloak that the elves made. Gandal told her that the solders would let have to see them for themselves and then say if they believe him or not.  
  
As hours passed they stopped near a small creak gathering up some water for the journey. All were off their horses letting them graze down a small hill where plenty of water and vegetation was for them. "Stay on your watch, The Nuzgul will come if they sense the presence of the diamond. So we have to move quickly."  
  
"Aren't the Nuzgul the black riders that you told us about." Asked Ling.  
  
"Yes, their the ones that came to my house in the first place, just listen to see if you hear a screeching noise. Then that should be them." Explained Mulan, remembering that day as if it was yesterday.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Gundal looked around for any signs. He then looked upon the path ahead of them and saw that the leaves and dirt on the ground were blowing in his direction; he then heard the foal voice of some kind. It began to screech loudly. "Get down now!" he ordered. They all did what he said and went behind the hill of the path and sat their quietly. Mulan sat near Gundal who watched the pathway. Then the clicking noise of a horses hooves came. Everyone looked as the black horse stopped, the black armor that covered him from head to toe and even the rider that wore all black sent chills over the Mulan's spine. They all looked up to see who or what it was. It was a rider, A Nuzgul. Yao and Ling both looked up at the rider as if it couldn't be. The others on the other hand gave him a look and quickly but quietly reached for their swords, ready for whatever move next he took. Gundal took his staff and got ready. "Mulan" he whispered, "Run as fast as you can and stay off the path at all times until I come and get you and the men." Mulan nodded and ran down the hill, Gandal yelled to the men to follow her and they did. The black rider looked towards Mulan's direction and was about to turn his horse to follow when Gundal came out and pointed his staff at the Nuzgul. He looked at him and spoke in elfish trying to cast a spell. The Nuzgul took out his rusted sword and aimed it towards Gundal, and spoke in his language that only Gundal would understand. "Ah." Gundal screamed, wiping out his sword at the black rider and watching as their swords collided. He got off his horse and continued to fight.  
  
Mulan looked over towards Gundal, "Gundal!" She screamed out. "We have to help him!" she spoke to her friends and the captians.  
  
"Go! Leave now..." Yelled back Gundal. "He wants the diamond!"  
  
Mulan knew that she had to do what he said to, she pressed on her heels and moved forward into the forest. Wind galloped through the woods, passing trees after trees, making sure that she did not take one step out onto the path. Yao, Ling, Chien Po and Loong were right behind her the whole way. Wei watched as Gundal fought, "Gundal!" Wei screamed out.  
  
"Leave now! Protect her!"  
  
Wei nodded his head, and galloped away, through the woody forest no his horse.  
  
Gundal took out his sword as more of the Nuzgul came, till now when he had to face five of the Nuzgul. As he took a stance he watched as only five were here, even though there is nine all together. He prayed that the other four weren't with Mulan and the men; following them trying to take the diamond form her. They came closer and closer; Gundal took out his sword and placed a spell on it. His sword began to turn red till when it began to blow up with a flam covering the whole sword. "You will not pass me, nor will you find and get the barer of the diamond."  
  
"Give it up.." The one Nuzgul said in a rather slow manner and distorted voice.  
  
"Go back to the darkness at wince you came!" Yelled Gundal. Then with his sword that still had a red flam on it, he began to maneuver it around hitting Nuzgul after Nuzgul with it catching them on fire, then blocking the strikes that he received from the black riders. Then moments later then began to flee. Gundal breathed heavily and sighed watching as they fled out of the forest. Gundal whistled to his horse, who came running to him. Gundal took a breath then patted his horse.  
  
Mulan and the others stopped and looked ahead of them, the forest ended and all that it was now was an open field. "What do we do?" Asked Yao.  
  
"Ah..we will head on...they are gone for now but they will be back." Said Gundal. Who came from the left. They all looked at him wondering how he made it back so fast.  
  
"Gundal?" Mulan said in surprise.  
  
"Yes, I am here, but we must move quickly...and keep your eyes on the look out." Said Gundal.  
  
"You killed them all?" Asked Wei.  
  
"Kill?" Gundal turned towards them. "You cannot kill them, only when the diamond is destroyed is when they will leave. But they will never stop hunting the one who has the diamond; they are drawn to the diamond and will never stop looking for it."  
  
"What are they?" Asked Ling.  
  
"The Nuzgul were once men, nine of them were taken by the dark lord and given power and were poisoned by it, they fell into darkness one by one. They are nor living nor dead..." Gundal watched their faces turn almost long, and eyes big. Mulan rode by Gundal as they began to trot away from the forest. "So then how did you get ride of them, Gundal?" She asked.  
  
"By using the spells form the elves that I have learned, it made my sword hard and light up as fire. Then I used it to draw them away, letting them fled out of the forest so they are gone for now but they will be back, looking for you..." Mulan stayed silent she understood what was going on now, but she was still surprised that Gundal defeated them with magic.  
  
"Come on now, keep up...we have a long journey ahead for us.." Gundal pressed on his heels making his horse go faster. Mulan looked back at the group and waited till they were up with her. They all looked at her as she did them, she smiled and said, "Thank you for coming.."  
  
They all smiled and nodded their heads. Then all at once they clicked their heels and had all their horses galloping at the same speed. They knew one of the dangers now and the way that they were in an open field made them vulnerable.  
  
Gundal who was ahead of them began to whisper in elfish, "Let us be welcome, for we are coming to the Elves.guide us there Lord Edoris, lord of all the elves."  
  
~So what do you think? I did you some things from lord of the rings like one or two lines just so you know, hehe. Well I hope that you will write a review telling me what you think! Thanks! Oh and by the way it will get a lot more interesting as it goes on.heheh.I have a few surprises to that should come up soon! 


	10. Wisdom of the elves

~Sorry for the long wait I had a lot of stuff to do and much has been going on but I finally found the time so.enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10: Wisdom of the elves  
  
It was a bright earlier morning, they had packed up their things and began to leave the spot and head east. It was a long and hard journey ahead and they knew that the Nuzguls were close. Every now and again they could hear the loud screeching noises of them, they sensed them. They traveled off the rode, there they would be safe. Mulan looked ahead as did Gundal to the open field and right across was a deep forest, dark inside and out. Gundal looked over at Mulan and nodded his head. Mulan clicked her heels and the men followed her as she galloped full speed at the dark forest. Wind's main moved with the wind, his hooves hit the ground with a powerful force. As she got into the forest she maneuvered around the many trees that got in her way. She finally heard Gundal call out her name and shouted for the men to stop, reassuring that they were safe in the forest. Mulan breathed heavily and began to look around, she knew where they were headed but from the looks of the place it seemed more of a place where evil lingered. Wei, Loong, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po looked around for any sign.all they could see was trees after trees, and darkness. "You sure this is the place?" Asked Ling. "It looks like.well..dark.."  
  
"Yea, didn't you tell us that it's suppose to be a place of light?" Questioned Loong.  
  
Gundal turned around and smiled, "This place is very well protected, they can hear you..all of you. They know that we are here and they know what Mulan carries. We have to ride deeper into the forest and there you will see the elves." Gundal winked at Mulan and continued on. Mulan smiled. She knew elves were graceful and beautiful people. But she never thought she would meet them, she never even thought that they were real until now. She was excited but scared all at once. So much was going on.so much from the stories that she had heard when she was little were coming to life, the sights, the evil, and now she would even see the elves.  
  
As they ventured deeper and deeper they came across trees that were greener and brighter then the ones that were behind them. Mulan could sense that she was closer to the city now. As they came to an opening in the forest they all lined up and looked upon the city. There was a huge waterfall, and a river below. The trees were in shades of green, red, and yellow. And over the long bridge were the many houses and beautiful buildings that were round and pointy at the top. "Welcome to Litheon, Lord Edoris will be awaiting." Announced Gundal, presenting the wonderful site that everyone was awing about.  
  
"It's beautiful.." Commented Mulan, who then began to follow Gundal as he headed to the bridge. The Men soon followed and stared in disbelief. They too were having second thoughts on the journey. Everything so far that they had heard about from Gundal has been true. This was not going to be a regular get it over with kind of journey they knew that there was going to be challenges and they weren't going to be easy.  
  
Yao turned to the men and looked a little surprised and scared all in one, "You guys..." he whispered. "This is unreal..so much has happened in the past couple days.the Nuzgul are on our tail and we have all heard either the stories or Gundal tell us about the Orcs and Uruki. It wont be long..And I have a feeling that this isn't going to be easy. I haven't really thought about it but what if something bad happens? What if we loose her? Where will China be?"  
  
"We are trained well, we will not let that happen..plus we have a wizard and a girl who is intelligent and wont let that happen, she's to strong." Answered Wei.  
  
"But he is right you know..anything could happen, weather it is with Mulan or even our own lives; we know what we are up against..and we have to face it so in the future no one else does." Said Loong.  
  
"You know I think that's the smartest thing I ever heard you say before." Joked Wei. Everyone chuckled softly, but turned silent as they entered the huge Elfish doors that were beautifully shaped into a pattern that looked like white tree roots. They watched and waited as the huge white doors began to open. As it became more visible a light cast upon them blinding them, but they continued to walk and as the light faded they noticed that they were inside the magnificent city, Elves surrounded them, they looked like them only that they looked more elegant and graceful and for the fact that they had pointy ears. There clothing was different, it had more of a white, heavenly look to it then there's or any others. "Wow." Said Wei. Amazed by the elves and the sculpture. No one could believe there eyes.  
  
"Gwennin in enninath..Gundal" (long years have passed...Gundal) A voice said as he moved up towards Gundal, and the others. Gundal mounted off his steed Mulan and the gang followed his doing and moved up towards Gundal. They all looked upon an elvish man, who wore a long elvish robe. Mulan inferred that he was probably the head of the city. Gundal bowed down as did the others. "I'm Lord Edoris, and welcome to Litheon." He smiled with pride welcoming Mulan and the solders to the new environment that they never thought even existed.  
  
"This is Fa Mulan the one who carries the diamond." Announced Gundal. Gundal moves aside and moves Mulan up to Edoris. Edoris looked at Mulan and it was if he could see right into her, reading her thoughts knowing her as if he was there when she was born and watched her as she grew older and older to what she was now. Mulan could sense that he already knew all about her. "Welcome Mulan...make your self comfortable here." Mulan smiled and accepted his invitation.  
  
Mulan was sent to a beautiful room that made her feel as if she was in heaven, the place just brought to her happiness. Even though she was still having a hard time with the loss of her father. She leaned on the railing of the balcony and looked at the city and the beautiful waterfall that seemed to sparkle when it came down. Mulan thought about her family and how she missed them so much, and yet she was not even close to the end of her journey. It was only beginning. She wished that Shang was there with her, telling her that things would be ok, and that when it was all over everything would be normal again and peaceful. Mulan knew that in her heart though.that the journey may very well be her last. But it was a chance that she had to take, the risk that her father even took when he had it. But he had died and for what nothing..only the fact that he had it and the dark lord was regaining his health and he wanted and needed the diamond. Mulan began to sniffle and tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She knew what her task was.  
  
"She is a strong person to go through death and move on so quickly, it will come back to her when she ventures deeper into her journey." Said Edoris who began to start the conversation about their plan with Gundal.  
  
"We have little time, but I needed to ask you for your help, we need solders, and we need them at China to protect the people."  
  
"Gundal, My people are leaving they know of the evil that lurks close. We are getting weak and so is China we do not have enough men to fight Zu Lack, his armies are traveling and killing Dwarfs, Elves, man...we do not have enough..and Mulan can not stay here..you know this...you know of what will happen if she stays for any longer. She knows it too; I could see it in her." Explained Edoris.  
  
"The heir to the one General is in love with Mulan. The One heir to that father that tried to betray all of us..the one that betrayed Fa Zhou."  
  
"Yes..I know, the same blood flows through his veins, it is a good thing he did not go with you. For if he did all hope would have been lost immediately." Proclaimed Edoris.  
  
"But there is one thing that would have stopped it all..." Edoris looked at Gundal in wonder what it could have been. "Mulan...they have feelings for one another, we can both see it. Why he did not decide to come I don't know.."  
  
"He will come, when the time comes when Mulan needs help, when she becomes lost that one heir to General Li will come back he will remember what had happened what his father said, everything..he will remember and he will go looking for it, he will find her and all is up to him at that time weather he helps her with the task or he fights her and kills her and claims it for his own..it is unsaid at this point so many things are going to happen and they have to be prepared for it." Explained Edoris. Gundal sighed at the fact the young Captain was as blind as anything, not knowing what would happen or what had. "Gundal...She can not stay here..her task lies before her. What happens is up to her and the solders. But watch them.their hearts can be so.easily corrupted."  
  
Mulan awoke from her small nape when she heard a knock on the door. Mulan got up and opened it to see that it was Edoris and Gundal, she let them in and closed the door and turned towards them figuring that they were probably going to leave soon with what the situation looked like. "Mulan..we will be leaving soon, the enemy is moving and quickly and the diamond can not stay here, it is not safe for you or the elves."  
  
"I understand." Said Mulan.  
  
"But you know.that diamond that you carry will not be so easily tog get ride of, like what it did to your father." A glimpse of her father folding it in his hand cam into Mulan's mind as he continued to talk. "He was corrupted by its power, its will, wanting him to take it and be poisoned by it so the diamond would be able to go back to the dark lord himself. Those solders will try to take it away from you, so let no one have it, not even look at it; it would be safer that way. Do you understand? The diamond wants to go back to its master it wants to be found.." Said Edoris.  
  
Mulan nodded in understanding, she knew what had happened, she could remember it so.clearly how her father died, how the Nuzgul came into her home and killed her father. It was something that she would not get over. Gundal and Edoris smiled. "We have faith in you...But always remember that this task was given to you and you alone have to deal with the harsh tortures of it, but if you can not find a way to get ride of it...no one can..but we see strength in you..but more importantly you have to have strength in yourself, believe that you will make it happen that you will destroy the one diamond that could change the course of the future." Mulan smiled and nodded she felt better that they all believed in her and that she would succeed in the task.  
  
"Now go to bed and sleep well we will leave at dawn and continuing to head down towards the river..then cross over the river and head south from there to Zu Lack." Gundal smiled and nodded, then walked out of the room with Edoris leaving Mulan to tend to her packing then off to sleep one last night in Litheon. The one city that she would not forget.  
  
Morning came and they were all ready for their leave. Edoris approached Mulan and murmured her name to get her attention. She turned around and bowed down but then was handed a gift, she looked at it was saw that it was medallion, one that looked ancient and old. On the front it had a small Elvish flower on it, she looked up and thanked him. "It is the elvish symbol it will protect you when you need it all you have to do is hold it close to you and chat out what it says on the back...it will guide you if you ever are in trouble."  
  
"Thank you.." With that she gave the Edoris a hug and smiled at him before she got onto her horse and headed towards the doorway with Gundal and the solders.  
  
"No one at home is going to believe us when we tell them about the elves." Said Ling.  
  
"I think its best we not tell anyone..." Suggested Chien Po.  
  
Gundal nodded, "Your right no one will believe you..there has only been a few that have come here.no one has said a thing about it because of its beauty. When they come they don't speak of it because they fear that the people that they tell will go looking for it and the beauty would be taken away. But no one would be able to find it..its harder then you think..so if I were you I would keep this to yourself." Explained Gundal.  
  
"I never thought that all of this would be real..its unbelievable." Said Loong.  
  
"Many don't even think that things like that would be real, that all they are are stories nothing more. But when you really think about it, how did the stories come to be? How could someone just make all that up and not have a reason to be saying it?" Questioned Gundal. The Gang thought about it and it made sense but what they feared that was true was the fact about the evil that was truly in world and it gave them goose bumps to even think about all the evil creatures that could be lurking around. They knew about the stories or what they thought was a myth was now actually true, to think that, years ago something like this had happened before but was lost and never found.  
  
"How long do we have?" Asked Mulan.  
  
Gundal sighed, "Not a lot of time..20 days at least till the first couple attacks on China come. That is why we take horses to quicken our rate to getting there but it will even be hard once we get there to slip past the spies and servants of the dark lord."  
  
Everyone grew silent as they continued back into the forest which then would take them to the path of the river and follow it until they reach the marking to cross over. Mulan stayed quiet as the others began to talk, she kept thinking about what Gundal and Edoris said to her that night, 'this task was given to you and you alone and if you do not find a way no one can.' She knew that Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Wei and Loong and even Gundal were risking their own lives to protect her. She was thankful but knew that it was not meant for them to come with her, she was suppose to be doing this alone, she had to destroy it she had to be the one to travel all this distance and try to achieve it all on her own.  
  
"What was Edoris saying when we first came in?" Asked Ling. Asking his random questions. Gundal laughed and smiled.  
  
"He said that you're gay and that he wished you never came into his town, Ling" Answered Yao, messing with him once again, but made everyone laugh.  
  
"No! Seriously.."  
  
"He said 'Long years have passed, Gundal'" We haven't seen each other in over 100 years." Answered Gundal.  
  
"Whoa.wait! Over a hundred years you haven't seen him? How old are you?" Asked Ling.  
  
"Hahaha..to old, lets just say that I'm older then your great, great, great Grandfather.." Explained in better terms. Ling and everyone went in shook about the unbelievable age of Gundal. He looked over and saw that their faces were hung low in surprise he laughed and said, "What?"  
  
"We just find that hard to believe that's all..you look 80 but act as if you're 30 or something?" Said Wei.  
  
Mulan laughed at the comment, "He's a wizard, wizards' lives for many years."  
  
"And if you really want to know my age I'm 376 years old."  
  
"Shit!" Shouted Loong. Everyone began to laugh, as they reached the opening and onto the small pathway, to where there journey lay before them.  
  
"It will be long and maybe even painful but keep in mind that you are doing this for your country and follow citizens. All our hope lies with Mulan..." Gundal looked over to her and smiled. She smiled back then looked beyond the path way where she saw what looked like from in the distance a small mountain that was bursting with flames. She knew that the actually size was huge and that it was going to get closer and closer as they moved on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So..what do you think? More is coming soon! At least I hope lol. 


End file.
